Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 028
"Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" is the twenty-eight episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 19, 2014. Featured Duel: Ally vs. Reira vs Reira]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Mr. Sun's Canyon" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Ally Ally Normal Summons "Aqua Actress - Guppy" (600/600). She activates the Continuous Spell Card "Aquarium Stage", preventing her WATER monsters from being destroyed by battle except by other WATER monsters. She then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Aquarium Set", increasing the ATK of all "Aqua Actress" monsters on the field by 600 ("Guppy" 600 → 1200). Ally finally activates the Continuous Spell Card "Aquarium Lighting", doubling the ATK of all "Aqua Actress" monsters until the end of the Battle Phase when they battle another monster. Ally calls for the attack of "Guppy", but is unable since the Battle Phase can't be conducted during the first turn. Ally Sets a card. Turn 2: Reira Reira activates "Persona Shutter Layer 1", targeting a monster Ally controls and Special Summoning the former as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF. He targets "Guppy", Summoning "Layer 1" as a copy of that card (600/600). By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK ("Guppy" 600 → 1200). Reira Sets a card. Turn 3: Ally Ally Normal Summons "Aqua Actress - Tetra" (300 → 900/300). She finds the Action Card "Mr. Sun's Energy". Ally's "Guppy" attacks Reira's, and she activates "Mr. Sun's Energy", increasing the ATK of her "Guppy" by 400 until the end of the Battle Phase ("Guppy" 1200 → 1600). During the Damage Step, "Aquarium Lighting" doubles the ATK of both "Guppy" (Ally's "Guppy" 1600 → 3200, Reira's "Guppy" 1200 → 2400). Reira's "Guppy" and "Layer 1" are destroyed (Reira 4000 → 3200). "Tetra" attacks directly (Reira 3200 → 2300). Turn 4: Reira Reira activates the Continuous Spell Card "Persona Shutter Layer 2", preventing Ally's cards from being affected by her own card effects ("Guppy" 1200 → 600, "Tetra" 900 → 300). Reira activates another "Persona Shutter Layer 1", once again targeting "Guppy" and Summoning itself as a copy of the targeted monster (600/600). By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (600 → 1200). "Guppy" attacks and destroys "Tetra", with "Aquarium Lighting" doubling the former's ATK during the Damage Step ("Guppy" 1200 → 2400; Ally 4000 → 1900). Turn 5: Ally Ally Tributes "Guppy" to Tribute Summon "Aqua Actress - Arowana" (2000/???). Because the monster it was targeting left the field, "Layer 1" is destroyed. "Arowana" attacks directly, but Reira activates "Persona Shutter - Instant", Special Summoning it as a Normal Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as "Arowana" (2000/???), but it will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. By the effect of "Aquarium Set", it gains 600 ATK (Reira's "Arowana" 2000 → 2600). Ally activates "Aqua Story - Urashima", banishing two "Aqua Actress" monsters from her Graveyard to turn the ATK of one of Reira's monsters into 100 and preventing its ATK from being changed by other effects until the end of the turn. She banishes "Guppy" and "Tetra" and targets Reira's "Arowana" (2600 → 100). Reira's "Arowana" and "Instant" are destroyed (Reira 2300 → 400). Turn 6: Reira Reira Normal Summons "CC One-Eyed Past Eye". He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Montage Fusion", allowing him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster in his Extra Deck as long as both him and his opponent control the required Fusion Material Monsters. Since Ally controls a WATER monster, he uses his "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" to Fusion Summon "CCC Water Sword the Embodiment of Valiant Fused Arms" (2400/???). "Water Sword" attacks and destroys "Arowana", with its effect increasing its ATK by the ATK of all other WATER monsters on the field ("Water Sword" 2400 → 4400; Ally 1900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview